1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog training devices and more particularly pertains to a new dog training device for assisting a trainer in teaching a dog to track, locate and retrieve a game bird.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dog training devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which can be thrown by a trainer so that a hunting dog can chase, find and retrieve the device. The device should include means for mounting feathers of a game bird thereon to increase the desire of the hunting dog in finding the device. Further, as hunting dogs often rely on scent, the device should include storage means for retaining a vial of liquid scent which may be rubbed or poured onto the device or feathers as needed. The storage means will ensure that the trainer always has convenient access to the scent.